


Stawberries

by mapsnika



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapsnika/pseuds/mapsnika
Summary: All the women aboard Serenity knew that Mal sometimes takes Kaylee for granted, Inara knew she was so much more.





	Stawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Firefly belongs to Joss Whedon and company. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Strawberries**

**By Mapsnika**

 

Zoe told Inara how Mal had treated Kaylee when they were looking at dresses while in town on the planet and it took everything in her power to not go and give the arrogant captain a piece of her mind.

“How is she?” Inara inquired with concern as she looked toward the engine room knowing that she had gone there as a way to find solace.

“It’s Kaylee. She tries to shake it off and pretend it doesn’t matter. But I knew that it did matter to her. I made the captain know that it mattered as well.” Zoe had a soft spot for the girl. Even though she was a good mechanic she was also a gentle soul. She knew Inara felt the same way about the girl. “She will be her old self in a while.”

Turning to look at the tall Nubian woman she smiled knowing that Zoe would look after her while she was at the social engagement with Lord Atherton. She would have preferred to stay here with Kaylee but she already made a commitment to Atherton and she needed the work. “I will check in on her when I return from my engagement.”

“Will do.” With that Zoe went in search of her husband to enjoy their rare down time.

~~~~

Mal walked into the engine room in search of his mechanic for two reasons. One she was the only female on board that he knew he could take with him in search of their potential client. And two his second made it clear that he screwed up when they were in town when he made the comments about the dress and this was one way to make it up to her. Well really both of them.

He stood in the entryway where she was working gathering his pride to talk to her. He knew he would not be able to come right out and make an outright apology but maybe when she saw the dress all would be forgiven.

“Kaylee.”

“I’m not talking to you,” she responded with anger in her voice.

“I don’t need you to talk just come with me.” He turned and walked out the way he came knowing that she would follow.

She stayed there for several moments deciding what she was going to do. He was her captain and she was part of his crew, so she reluctantly abandoned what she was working on to go find him.

She found the captain in the cargo dressed in fancy duds like he was going to some society shindig like the ones that Inara goes to all the time. He turned around holding the dress that she saw in the window of the dress shop on the planet.

She ran up to the captain and grabbed the dress he was holding swinging it around in her arms like she was dancing as she sported a large grin.

“Uh Kaylee, I need you to go with me to this society party, so I can meet a potential client. I figured you needed to have the proper dress to go to this society shindig so here it is. So, get ready so we can go.” Mal thought he did fine with his explanation and wouldn’t have to worry about Zoe coming after him.

Kaylee couldn’t take her eyes off the dress as the captain spoke. All she heard was that the dress was hers and she was going to a fancy society party.

~~~

The two of them entered the fancy hall being announced by the doorman. Kaylee didn’t know where to look first. There were so many pretty things that caught her attention, the women in their frilly dresses with their escorts, the floating chandeliers shining lights of different colors around the room and the fancy foods on the banquet table.

“We need to locate the client. I’m going to check over there,” Mal informed the awestruck woman.

“I’m going to check over there,” she said nodding toward all the foods on the banquet table.

Mal just gave her a smirk and headed off to find the client.

Inara heard Kaylee’s name announced as she entered the room. She couldn’t hide the smile that covered her face when she spotted the young woman knowing that it had nothing to do with her client she was dancing with. She knew that dress would be considered simple by the other women’s standards in attendance but on Kaylee it was perfect. It highlighted her gentle innocence and her ability to find beauty in the simplest of things.

She was able to buy a few minutes away from Atherton, so she could go to the banquet table where Kaylee was eyeing the large bowl of strawberries.

“You are looking very beautiful in your dress Kaylee. Are you enjoying yourself?” Inara said looking fondly at the young woman.

Kaylee stopped herself from taking a bite out of the large plump strawberry as it touched her lips turning around in surprise not expecting Inara to notice her and make any contact with her because it might interfere with her work.

“Oh, my goodness Inara. You look so pretty. Isn’t this all just so pretty? It reminds me of glitter and Christmas wrapping paper, all shiny and light,” she said with a bright smile that melted Inara’s heart. Leaning forward she whispered, “I’m here with the captain looking for a client. Aren’t you supposed to be with a client?”

“Yes. I just wanted to say hello and that I admire your lovely dress. Maybe we can talk about how you enjoyed yourself when we are back on the ship.”

“That would be fine. I wish we had strawberries like these on board the boat.  I guess I better help the captain find the client.” With that Kaylee took a slow bite of the strawberry she was holding in her hand as she sucked the juice of the berry between her lips.

Inara watched her movements wondering if she had attended the companion academy because she didn’t remember learning a seduction technique as alluring as that while she was completing her studies. At that moment she knew she had to get the young woman a bowl of strawberries and feed them to her just to watch her lips wrap around the luscious red fruit.

The rest of the evening Inara made sure she kept the young woman in her sights. She wasn’t worried about her taking care of herself if a threat were to arise but she was concerned that she would be emotionally hurt by those that didn’t understand her delicate and innocent nature. Kaylee had the ability to find the positive in most situations and she could not handle the thought of others who did not understand her trying to extinguish that light. She saw her standing off to herself looking at all the party goers dancing with a look on her face as if she wanted to join them. Mal was over in a corner of the room chatting up his potential client ignoring the young woman. If it wasn’t for her client, she would have gone over to her and asked her to dance.

Mal went to find Kaylee after he had finished his business transaction, so they could return to Serenity. She looked around the room trying to commit all the sights and sounds to memory, so she could recall it in her fantasies for days to come as they left the party. She knew this could be the only fancy shindig she would probably ever be able to attend.

~~~

The next day as Serenity was off to deliver their cargo, Inara called Kaylee to her shuttle. Kaylee assumed that she needed something repaired before they reached the next planet before Inara had her new clients.

When she entered the shuttle, it looked like the party hall with all the lights and glitter that she remembered.  There was music playing soft and low with the lights dimmed to accentuate the colors of the room. She turned slowly around taking in the room. She stopped suddenly when she noticed the woman standing off to one side of the room illuminated by the candles flickering around her.

“Inara, what’s all this? Were you expecting a client and needed me to fix something before they got here?” Kaylee asked with confusion.

“Yes, I was expecting someone. And she’s now here.”  Inara moved slowly toward the young woman and took her hands in hers.  She led her over to a bowl with floral scented water. She squeezed the water from the sponge and softly cleansed her hands knowing that she probably had residual engine grease on them.  When she finished washing and drying her hands she led her to the middle of the room.

 “Would you dance with me Kaylee? I’m sorry you are not in your party dress, but would you still dance with me?”

“I’m not sure what you want from me. I’m not fancy like the people you are used to hanging out with. Why are you treating me so special? Is this some kind of a game or practical joke?” Kaylee asked with suspicion.

Squeezing her hands tighter, Inara moved even closer so they were only inches apart. She smiled lovingly at the woman wanting to show her that this was no joke or game. “Oh Kaylee, I would never do anything to make fun of you. You are very special to me. I just want to show you how special you are to me.”

“So, you want to dance with me?”

“I saw how much you wanted to dance at the party, but you had no one to ask you. I would have asked you to dance if I wasn’t with my client. So now that it is just you and me I can ask you. Kaylee may I have this dance?” Inara tenderly asked.

“Okay, I would love to.” Inara moved into Kaylee’s body and rested her head on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kaylee wrapped her arms around her waist and they swayed to the gentle rhythm of the music.

They danced with each other for what felt like hours. When the song ended, Inara placed a soft kiss on the young woman’s lips. “Thank you for the dance. Would you like to share some refreshments with me?”

“I would love to. Is this how you make your clients feel?” Kaylee followed Inara over to the velvet plush couch where various items were laid out on the nearby table. There was a thin white mesh cloth covering the items, so Kaylee could only guess what was underneath.

Inara pulled two glasses of cider from underneath the cloth and handed a glass to the young woman. “I would like to propose a toast.” She looked into the bright eyes of the woman and attempted to send a wave of love to her as she presented her toast.  “To you, for having the brightest and most sensitive soul I have ever experienced and being so willing to share it with everyone. You are such a loving person.”

Blushing, she awkwardly clinked her glass with the beautiful brunette feeling too shy to maintain eye contact. She didn’t know what to say or do. She had always imagined having someone say those things to her, but she never imagined it would be someone as beautiful as Inara who could chose to be with anyone she has ever wanted.

“Why are you treating me so special? You can be with anyone you want, why me?” Kaylee wondered meekly.

“Because you are special and I care a great deal for you. You deserve to be treated special and I’m happy that I can be the one to do it.” Inara lifted the mesh cloth off the items on the table revealing a large bowl of bright red strawberries. “I got these especially for you.”

Kaylee’s eyes widen like a child’s on Christmas morning at the sight of the red fruit. Picking out a large red strawberry Inara gently placed it on her lips as she had fantasized about the moment she saw her do it at the party. Kaylee closed her eyes as she opened her lips to accept the luscious fruit. She made soft moaning sounds as she ate the fruit causing Inara to squirm in her seat with desire as she fed her the strawberry. As she got to the stem Kaylee licked the juice from the fingers that were holding the fruit eliciting a moan from the surprised trained companion.

“Uhmm…that was a good strawberry,” Kaylee softly cooed with her eyes still closed.

“Yes… it is. Would you like another one?”

Opening her eyes to take in the vision of the woman across from her, Kaylee picked up a berry and offered it to her. “I think I would like to share. I don’t want to hog all the goodness for myself.”

“You are very generous.” Inara leaned forward and took the berry between her lips making sure she lightly captured the fingers holding the berry. She sucked on the strawberry causing juice to slip down the fingers. She made sure to lick the juice as it dripped down the digits of the woman who was causing her arousal to grow at each lick of the fingers.

“I think I can grow to love sharing strawberries with you,” Kaylee softly said.

“I know I can love sharing strawberries with you and so much more,” Inara whispered in her ear. “I would love to show all the things I want to share with you.”

“You do this for a living making people fall in love with you. I don’t know if I can stand to be with someone when I know that they possess the power to control my emotions.” Kaylee sat up as she looked at the dark haired woman trying to maintain control of her emotions. She knew she could easily fall in love with her but being that she was certified companion she would always doubt what her feelings were for her.

Inara realized the doubt that Kaylee had and couldn’t really blame her for her feelings. But she did care about her more than she ever thought possible. “Kaylee, I know you don’t have reason to believe me but know this, I care about you. Yes, it’s true I have been trained in the areas of seduction. I choose who are my clients and I choose who I give my heart to.” Inara cupped her cheek to make sure she had Kaylee’s full attention, “I am choosing to give my heart to you.”

They looked at each other for several long moments in silence.

“What do you want from me Inara? I could easily give you my heart but I ain’t nobody’s fool and I don’t want to get hurt,” Kaylee said not breaking eye contact.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I could never hurt you. I just want to share myself with you as long as I can and as long as you will have me.” She stroked her cheek with her knuckles smiling lovingly at her. “Can I kiss you?”

Kaylee simply nodded her assent with a smile and Inara leaned in softly touching her lips to hers.  The kiss intensified until they both needed air. “You taste like strawberries. I think that is now my most favorite fruit ever,” Kaylee said with a smile as she licked her lips.

“I think strawberries are now my favorite as well,” Inara replied as she picked up another berry from the bowl and placed one end in her mouth fed her the other end of the berry. As they ate and kissed, juice from the berry flowed down both of their chins.

“I’m sorry Kaylee I seem to have got your shirt dirty. Let me help you take this off,” Inara said seductively. Kaylee replied by simply raising her arms so the woman could easily slide the shirt over her head.

“Thank you.” She leaned in and thanked her with a passionate kiss.

When they parted again, Inara reached for another strawberry placing it on the young woman’s lips. Kaylee sucked and nibbled as she took a strawberry and repeated the same action with Inara. Both women were so focused on each other’s eyes that they paid no attention to the juice that was eagerly flowing down the valley between each woman’s breasts. Inara was the first to notice the tantalizing red line and reached in with the tip of her tongue as she dragged it back up on the way to her chin. She repeated the journey back down her chest stopping to take an erect nipple in her mouth to suck as if it was the ripe red strawberry.

Kaylee moaned as her breasts were sucked and kneaded by the delicate mouth and hands of the other woman.  Noticing a red streak running down the valley of the woman’s ample breast being hidden by her silk robe she couldn’t resist the urge to follow the trail with her own tongue to see what treasures laid ahead. As she ran her tongue down her silky skin she slowly parted the robe from her shoulders so as not to have anymore hindrance from her quest. As she focused on her goal, Inara reached up and took Kaylee’s shoulder and pulled her toward her so they were both prone with Kaylee on top of her still continuing her licking motion.

They were now given the freedom to explore each other’s more tantalizing parts of their bodies eliciting excited moans, grunts and signs.  Using their fingers, mouths, tongue and strawberries they used each other as their own special canvass to create their own erotic masterpieces taking each other to heights they only dreamed of.

After several hours of pleasure, they lay in each other’s arms not saying anything but looking deeply into each other’s love filled eyes.

Kaylee was the first to speak. “If this is how you make your client’s feel, you are better at your job than I thought. I don’t know if I will ever earn enough to pay for this.”

Laughing gently but making sure the woman knew she wasn’t laughing at her, Inara replied, “I never make those that I choose as my lovers to pay me. You, my sweetheart, I feel I should pay for making me feel loved. You are so special to me and I hope you felt how special you are to me.”

“I do feel special. Thank you.” They were again silent as they gave each other soft kisses and gentle strokes. “You really liked my dress?” she asked with a bright smile.

“Yes, but I loved the woman wearing it even more,” she answered along with a passionate kiss.

They lay snuggled in each other’s arms and drifted into a peaceful dream filled sleep.

Several hours later a loud voice came across the comm. “Kaylee! Where are you? You better not be lollygagging around. You have a ship to keep afloat,” bellowed Mal.

Slowly coming back into the land of reality, Inara looked over at the still sleeping woman who had a gentle smile on her face. ‘Mal your timing is always so off,’ she said to herself. She disentangled herself and quietly walked over to the comm Panel trying not to wake the sleeping woman.

“Mal, Kaylee is busy assisting me in my shuttle and should back to her repairs before the ship is ready to blow up. And please don’t come banging on my shuttle door trying to rush us…I mean her.”

“What do you mean she’s helping you?” the captain yelled questioningly.

“Thank you, captain.” With that she cut the comm system and went back to curl up next to the warm body that she felt like she had abandoned. As she nuzzled into the warm neck of the brunette she turned her head and placed kiss on her cheek.

“You know you will have to help me explain what I was doing in your shuttle,” Kaylee sneered.

“I will just tell him that you were helping me eat strawberries.”

Both woman giggled and reached in the almost empty bowl for more strawberries.

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired after I sat through a Firefly marathon and became inspired after watching the episode Shindig. Also inspired for IDF 2011. Not Beta’ed all mistakes are mine.


End file.
